


Repercurssões

by PollyJey



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyJey/pseuds/PollyJey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene do episódio Cooperative Polygraphy, Annie pondera sobre ser a pessoa favorita do grupo de estudo para Perce enquando ganha uma carona de Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repercurssões

Annie saiu do bar cambaleante e um pouco inebriada pelo efeito dos dois drinks de mação que havia ingerido em um estômago vazio. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para tentar organizar os pensamentos e afastar a leve tontura e instintivamente apertou a caixa com a tiara que recebera de Pierce contra o peito.

_Você sempre foi minha favorita._

As palavras que já tinham sido ditas pelo próprio Pierce alguns anos antes ecoavam em sua mente como um disco arranhado. Ela já tinha sido a pessoa favorita de seus pais enquanto era a estudante nota dez e perfeita, mas isso acabou quando não suportou a pressão e teve um colapso nervoso devido ao abuso de estimulantes. No colégio nunca fora muito popular com os colegas e em Greendale, apesar dos amigos do grupo de estudo, não podia dizer que era a favorita de ninguém. Shirley tinha seus filhos, Abed e Troy tinham um ao outro, Britta tinha seus ideais políticos e Jeff tinha seu próprio ego. E Pierce, que tantas vezes ela precisou respirar fundo para não perder a paciência e que sempre a tratara com mais carinho que os demais a considerava sua favorita. Como ela era. Com sua obsessão por boas notas, sua inocência e sua eterna mania em acreditar nas pessoas. Sentiu-se triste percebendo que talvez pudesse ter sido mais compreensiva com o velho Pierce.

Annie só percebeu que estava parada na frente do bar quando sentiu mãos fortes a chacoalhar seu corpo chamando sua atenção. Deparou-se com Jeff olhando para ela um pouco receoso. Sorriu da melhor maneira que pode, mas sabia que não era o mesmo sorriso confiante e alegre de sempre e percebeu nos olhos do homem a sua frente que a diferença não havia passado despercebida.

-Está tudo bem, Annie? – Jeff perguntou preocupado.  
-Sim, só a bebida que talvez tenha me deixado um pouco inebriada. – Annie respondeu dando de ombros. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém a sua volta além de alguns bêbados que seguiam seus rumos e Jeff. – Onde está todo mundo?  
-Já foram todos embora. – o recém contratado professor de Greendale respondeu sem entusiasmo. – Acabei de colocar o Sr. Stone em um taxi, Britta aproveitou a carona oferecida por Shirley e Troy e Abed foram para casa assistir alguma maratona de alguma série qualquer...  
-Inspector Spacetime – Annie respondeu sem pestanejar e deixar que o homem terminasse sua explicação. – Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir também. – falou enquanto olhava para Jeff na tentativa de dissuadi-lo de perguntar sobre como se sentia. Não queria começar a falar com medo de começar a chorar. Tentou desviar não somente do corpo postado a sua frente, como do olhar inquiridor.  
-Onde pensa que vai, Annie? – Jeff questionou surpreso vendo a garota se desviar dele.  
-Oh! – exclamou fingindo surpresa – Estou indo pegar o ônibus para ir para casa. O ponto é logo ali no outro quarteirão – explicou virando-se para o rapaz.  
-De jeito nenhum! – Jeff exclamou num volume mais elevado do que o necessário atraindo alguns olhares de pessoas que estavam próximas. – Eu vou te levar até em casa.  
-Eu sei me defender sozinha! – falou indignada, a tristeza e inércia dando lugar à indignação. Não gostava quando as pessoas a achavam indefesa ou incapaz de se defender, muito menos Jeff, que depois de tantos anos ainda teimava em vê-la como uma menina inocente e fraca.

Jeff nem deu ouvidos e a guiou até o carro, resmungando algo sobre temer pelas outras pessoas que pudessem cruzar o caminho dela e não pode evitar uma risada quando tentou ajudá-la a entrar no carro e a garota se esquivou. Fechou a porta do passageiro e contornou o carro até o lado do motorista pensando em como Annie ainda tinha aquela teimosia em querer provar que era adulta e capaz de se cuidar. O que ele nunca deixou escapar é que sua vontade de protegê-la há muito não era mais como um sentimento de irmão mais velho como no princípio, mas algo maior que ele próprio não estava pronto para admitir ainda.

O advogado dirigiu com cuidado pelas ruas que se tornavam cada vez mais desertas, com os carros seguindo o caminho na direção contrária. Manteve-se em silêncio durante o trajeto percebendo o desejo da garota ao seu lado que se mantinha calada. Sabia que Annie sempre tivera um carinho especial por Pierce, ou talvez fosse somente uma tolerância maior que o resto do grupo de estudos aos caprichos e artimanhas do velho. A verdade é que ela ainda acreditava no bem das pessoas e em segunda chance. Ele mesmo tinha recebido aquela dose de compreensão e oportunidade.

Não demorou muito para se aproximar do velho edifício onde ela morava, mas ao contrário do que ele havia imaginado que aconteceria, Annie não teve pressa em sair do carro, ela só ficou sentada olhando para frente e perdida em seus pensamentos. Jeff soltou o volante e esticou sua mão direita até que ela tocasse de leve os dedos já brancos que seguravam a pequena caixa aveludada que guardava a tiara. Sentiu o pequeno sobressalto dela ao sentir seu toque, mas não comentou nada para não atrapalhar o confortável silêncio entre os dois.

-Ele me considerava sua pessoa favorita no grupo – Annie falou finalmente com um sorriso triste no rosto e os olhos começando a marejar. – Pierce me considerava sua favorita – ele repetiu e completou – mesmo com toda minha necessidade de perfeição e conhecendo vários dos meus defeitos.  
-Annie – Jeff sussurrou incrédulo com a surpresa da garota – É claro que você era a favorita do Pierce. Não duvido que seja a favorita de cada um de nós.

Annie olhou para Jeff surpresa com apequena revelação, mas em vez se sentir-se feliz, sentiu um aperto no coração que não conseguia sanar desde que recebera a fatídica notícia do velho amigo.

-Por que eles não podem me ver como ele? – a garota perguntou deixando uma pequena lágrima começar a rolar pelo rosto, mas secando-a rapidamente.

Jeff olhou sem entender o rumo da conversa, mas percebendo que era um assunto que a incomodava – Você me confundiu agora. – disse ele confuso – eles quem?  
-Como Pierce que me conheceu por pouco mais de quatro anos me teve como sua pessoa favorita e meus pais que me conhecem a minha vida inteira, não conseguem mais me ver dessa forma depois do que aconteceu no colégio? – ela perguntou triste e insegura.

Jeff sentiu um aperto no peito em não poder protegê-la de quem a deveria amar incondicionalmente, mas não conseguia entender como justo ela, a pessoa que sempre dava novas oportunidades às pessoas não tinha o mesmo tratamento de seus pais. E percebeu que Annie era tão especial que ela não deixava as atitudes de seus pais afetarem a forma como ela encarava o mundo e pela primeira vez viu a mulher e não a garota ao seu lado.

-Você é minha favorita. – ele falou com toda a sinceridade do mundo, deixando que Annie visse ao menos um pouco de seus sentimentos por ela.

Annie olhou surpresa para o homem que fizera aquela afirmação e a princípio quis duvidar do que escutava ou entender como uma brincadeira, mas ao olhar nos olhos de Jeff, percebeu toda a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Sentiu outra lágrima escorrer, mas dessa vez não correu para secá-la. Não sabia o que ou como responder, então sem pensar duas vezes abraçou o advogado falido que se sentava ao seu lado e logo sentiu os braços fortes a abraçarem de volta.

Ambos perderam a noção do tempo em que ficaram naquele abraço confortável, até que Annie começou a se afastar para sair do carro, não sem antes agradecer Jeff timidamente pela carona e pelas palavras. Pegou aquela pequena caixa aveludada antes de deixar o veículo. Afastou-se um pouco, mas virou-se abruptamente antes de estar longe demais que suas palavras não pudessem ser ouvidas.

-Você também é meu favorito. – Annie falou com clareza.

Jeff sorriu em retorno. Sabia que aquelas palavras não eram proferidas pela garota que o conhecera quase cinco anos antes e o via com sonhos irreais de um homem ideal que ele nunca poderia ser. Aquelas eram palavras ditas pela mulher que Annie estava se tornando, que tinha conhecido muitos de seus defeitos e ainda assim o considerava sua pessoa favorita. Abanou a mão em despedida e esperou que ela entrasse no prédio em segurança e rumou para seu apartamento com uma pequena esperança no coração.


End file.
